


捕风 Catch wind

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Powers, M/M, hypothesis about Snyder Cut, injustice hint, post-bvs
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: 目前内容为空，请勿点击。





	捕风 Catch wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [明日帝国 One hundred years of solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420827) by Rusty Forest. 



> _**我永恒的灵魂** _
> 
> _**注视着你的心** _
> 
> _**纵然黑夜孤寂** _
> 
> _**白昼如焚** _


End file.
